It is known to fit aircraft with remote detection equipment.
When such equipment is arranged in a high portion of an aircraft, the equipment can be mounted so as to remain in position. This applies for example to optronics pods for certain fighter airplanes.
In contrast, when the equipment is arranged on a low portion of an aircraft, e.g. under the wings or under the fuselage, it is desirable for the equipment to be retractable into a compartment having movable protection means, such as one or more flaps, suitable for protecting the equipment from possible projectiles while the equipment is not in operation, and in particular while running along a runway during takeoff and landing.
The protection means generally require dedicated drive means for driving them, i.e. means that are independent of the means for driving the equipment itself, and such dedicated means are found to be penalizing in terms of weight, of fabrication costs, of maintenance costs, and of overall size.
There thus exists a need for a drive device that is compact, lightweight, and inexpensive.